


We Are Lionheart

by LilyAceOfDiamonds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAceOfDiamonds/pseuds/LilyAceOfDiamonds
Summary: The song Lionheart by Demi Lovato, sung by the band!Marauders (plus Lily and Regulus, as it should be)





	We Are Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I was having Regulus feels while listening to this song (Lionheart, by Demi Lovato). And then it decided to become an all-the-marauders feels fest. So I tried to write it down on paper and this happened.
> 
> It's best to listen to the song at the same time as you read along, if you can manage it. I'll put the link to the youtube one I was using. Depending on how fast you read, you can slow it down to .75 if you need to and it still sounds fine.
> 
> This isn't explicitly shippy, there's kinda a background OT6 vibe going on IMO, but feel free to insert your own ships. I just want them all to be happy and loved, okay?
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkfDCCsWBBQ

You watch as six teenagers get up on a makeshift stage. Five boys and one girl, they don’t look like they should be a cohesive unit but somehow they make it work for them. Two of the boys look so alike they must be brothers, although the older one is wearing eyeliner and a leather jacket with ripped jeans in stark contrast to the green henley and nice jeans of his sibling. There’s a tall brunette boy wearing a soft blue sweater next to a shorter blonde in a light yellow t-shirt, and the final two are a bespectacled boy in a tank top and the red-haired girl wearing a purple shirt and skirt.

The last boy pushes his glasses back up his nose as he grabs a mic that the blonde hands him. “Hello! And Welcome! We are The Marauder Six, you probably haven’t heard of us. But, you’re all standing here, so we have a song to sing for you.”

“But first, let me introduce us all. My name is James, and this lovely young lady is Lily.” He continues down the line, and you learn that the blond and brunette and Peter and Remus, respectfully, and the two who are in fact brothers are Regulus, the younger one, and Sirius, the one in the leather jacket.

As soon as the music starts, the line that they had formed for introductions breaks as they all begin to move fluidly around one another. You try to follow the choreography for a moment, but your attention gets grabbed by Regulus as he walks forward.

“Your light is inside of me,” his voice is low and mesmerizing, and you watch as James steps up next to him and grabs his hand.

“Like a raging roar,” they sing together, looking at each other and ignoring the silent crowd.

“Like an ocean born,” Regulus sings alone again, facing the front as his brother steps to his other side and links their hands as well.

“You’re in my veins.” the brothers sing, and then they all break apart and fade into the background as Peter steps up.

“Your voice is serenity,” his higher timbre is a nice contrast as Lily this time steps up and takes his hand.

“When the sun goes down,” they sing, swaying slightly.

“And the strength I’ve found,” Pete sings alone, as Remus slowly steps up to follow the pattern they’ve established.

“Is in my veins.” The boys sing, and the three make way for Sirius and Regulus as they take the center.

“Our story binds us,” Sirius sings, looking at his brother.

“Like right and wrong,” Regulus looks back as they continue to ignore the crowd.

“Your hand in mine,” Sirius swings their joined hands slightly.

“Marching to the beat of the storm!” Regulus sings out.

“And we walk together into the light,” James steps up next to Regulus.

“And my love will be your armor tonight,” Regulus looks over at him.

“We are lionhearts!” James and Regulus sing together.

“And we stand together facing a war,” Sirius sings as Lily steps out next to him.

“And our love is gonna conquer it all,” She sings.

“We are lionhearts!” They sing together, and then all four break away as Remus steps to the front.

“You’re here like a silhouette,” he sings as Sirius steps up next to him, “When the darkness rules.”

“You’re the brightest moon,” Sirius sings back at him, “And I am safe.”

“The story binds us,” Peter sings as he steps forward with James.

“Like right and wrong,” James sings.

“Your hand in mine,” Peter swings their hands.

“Marching to the beat of the storm!” James sings out.

“And we walk together into the light,” Peter sings as Sirius joins on his other side.

“And my love will be your armor tonight.” Sirius sings, looking at him.

“We are lionhearts!” Peter and Sirius sing together.

“And we stand together facing a war,” Remus sings as he steps up next to James.

“And our love is gonna conquer it all,” James sings.

“We are lionhearts!” James joins him singing.

They break apart as Lily steps up to the front.

“You’re never far from where I am,” she sings as James moves forward to join her, “Like a lighthouse, bring me home.”

“You’re never far from me,” James sings at her, “Let your spirit glow.”

“And we walk together into the light,” Remus steps up next to Lily.

“And my love will be your armor tonight,” Lily sings at him.

“We are lionhearts!” They sing together.

“And we stand together facing a war,” James sings as Sirius slides up next to him.

“And our love is gonna conquer it all,” Sirius sings.

“We are lionhearts!” James and Sirius sing out.

“And we walk together into the light,” Regulus steps up next to Sirius to sing.

“And my love will be your armor tonight,” Pete sings as he steps up by Remus.

“We are lionhearts!” All six of them sing together, raising their joined hands to the sky.

There’s a beat of complete silence, and they all stand there looking up until they lower their hands.

The crowd around you begins to clap, and you join in.


End file.
